


Leather Jackets & Red Panties

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Lace Panties, Leather Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Snarky Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post from wintersoldierland:"bucky fucking barnes in a leather jacket and shades, combat boots and that smirkbucky barnes fucking tony stark, who’s dressed only in said leather jacket and a pair of lace red panties"





	Leather Jackets & Red Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/post/187546098787/wintersoldierland-bucky-fucking-barnes-in-a/) on Tumblr

Tony understood why Bucky needed the leather jacket, combat boots, and shades during the mission. Kind of.

It was an undercover mission right out in the open, and it was tactically advantageous, it concealed his identity and all that technical stuff. Tony understood, really.

He just didn’t understand why Bucky had to look so fucking good like that.

Every now and then when the stakeout got more boring than it already was, Bucky would glance across the street to where Tony was stationed and give him a filthy fucking smirk with a look over those damned sunglasses before he went back to fake reading a newspaper.

He’d been teasing Tony with it all fucking day, and even during the actual mission, Tony could barely focus on what he was supposed to do. And god, the chewing out he would’ve gotten from Steve would not have been worth the excuse that he was oogling his boyfriend. 

Bucky didn’t even change for the debrief. Instead, he just slipped off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt collar and pulled his hair into a bun, which somehow made it worse. Tony didn’t know how the hell Bucky could make a man-bun look so fucking deadly, but he did and it made Tony indescribably sulky. 

At least Bucky made up for it by dragging Tony into the nearest closet as soon as the debrief was finally fucking over. 

“Hey doll,” Bucky downright purred in Tony’s ear.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Tony grumbled, pulling Bucky down by his neck for a rough kiss. Bucky’s hands were all over Tony, sliding up his shirt and tugging on his hair, making Tony mewl. 

“What’s the matter, doll?” Bucky asked, kissing down Tony’s neck. Tony could feel his filthy grin against his skin. “You’re so needy today.”

Tony tried to make a face, but it was cut off by metal fingers brushing across his nipple, making him whimper. “You’ve been teasing me all day, you asshole. If I weren’t so fucking horny, I’d be giving you the silent treatment.”

Bucky honest to god laughed at that. “Too bad you’ve got the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair.”

“God, I’ve got to stop letting Clint show you Netflix comedy specials,” Tony groaned, giving Bucky a half-hearted swat.

Tony lost his entire train of thought though when Bucky’s hand slid into the front of his pants. He moaned and bucked into the touch, starting to pant.

“Oh,” Bucky said softly. “Oh, doll. And you call me the teasing one.” Bucky’s hand squeezed down around Tony’s cock and the red lace panties that held it.

Tony’s brain fuzzed out for a second and he let out a low moan. “I was gonna surprise you tonight, but you’re too impatient.”

Bucky growled and started tugging at Tony’s clothes, desperate to get them off. Tony complied best he could, but he was at least twelve per cent sure that his shirt got ripped somewhere in the process. 

“Shit,” Tony grumbled when Bucky slammed him against the wall of the closet in nothing but his panties. “It’s fucking cold in here, you know.”

“My bad, sweetheart.” Bucky backed up just enough to pull off his jacket and wrap it around Tony’s shoulders, letting Tony slip his arms through the arm-holes. “That better?”

Tony made a face. “You’re just being possessive.”

Bucky shrugged and picked Tony up, making Tony wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist for support. “You look cute in my jacket, doll.”

Tony tried to glare at him, but it somehow came with a smile. “Just fuck me already, James.”

Bucky didn’t need to hear it twice and started kissing Tony again. He slid his flesh hand under the panties to press against Tony’s hole. Tony was still loose from how hard Bucky had fucked him last night, and it took nothing for Bucky to slide two fingers right into his hole.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, head falling back. “James, please, more.”

“I love it when you get too needy to talk back,” Bucky murmured, massaging Tony’s prostate. He slipped a third finger in.

Tony couldn’t think enough to give a proper answer, which probably proved Bucky’s point. So instead he held on tight to Bucky’s neck, letting out soft whimpers and moans with every press to his sweet spot.

“You ready, doll?” Bucky asked, slipping his fingers out. 

Tony barely managed a nod.

Bucky didn’t even take Tony’s panties off, and only pushed them aside so he could take his cock out of his jeans and slowly slid into Tony. Tony supposed there was some kind of power dynamic going on with Bucky fully clothed, fucking Tony in nothing but lace panties and Bucky’s jacket, but he didn’t have any focus to contemplate it.

They stood there like that for a few aching seconds, as Tony squirmed and tugged desperately at Bucky’s shirt, trying to get him to move. Bucky seemed to be teasing Tony just for the sake of it before he finally snapped his hips.

Tony screamed so loud he was sure anyone walking by would’ve definitely heard them. Bucky fucked hard and fast, hitting Tony’s sweet spot every with every thrust, and his breath was hot against Tony’s ear with filthy words.

“You like that?” Bucky whispered, hands still exploring and groping. “So fucking pretty when you’re like this. Desperate and crying on my cock like a cheap whore.”

Tony managed a loud keen in response and he buried his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky chuckled. “My pretty slut.” His thrusts got a bit uneven, and Tony wondered just how long Bucky’d been edging himself with teasing Tony. “You close, doll?”

Tony had been close all fucking day.

He nodded desperately and squeezed down around Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed. His metal hand started rubbing Tony through the fabric of the panties again. Tony sobbed, shaking and desperate.

His orgasm hit hard, whiting out what few brain cells he had left. Tony couldn’t focus on anything but Bucky’s cock inside of him, and Bucky’s metal hand rubbing against him.

When Tony came down from his high, Bucky hadn’t even slowed down.

“Please,” Tony gasped. “Too much, James please-”

Bucky gave a single hard thrust, and then he was coming inside of Tony, his torturous hand finally stopping. He still held Tony against the wall, panting hard for a few glorious moments of afterglow.

“That better?” Bucky asked, gently pulling out and setting Tony down. He tucked himself away, and Tony hated how utterly put together he looked compared to the heap of limbs Tony was on the floor.

Tony grunted. “You’re still an asshole.”

Bucky grinned and bent down to kiss his cheek. “I know. Don’t change those panties, doll. I wanna see you in them tonight when I get to fuck you properly.”

Tony couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his throat at the thought of that, wearing the panties that were ruined with his own cum in the front, and Bucky’s cum dripping out of his ass in the back for the rest of the day, feeling fucking filthy and marked. Still, he managed a fake pout towards Bucky as he fumbled for his clothes.

“You did rip my shirt, you asshole,” Tony whined, holding it up.

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll let you keep my jacket then, doll.” And with that, he gave Tony a wink and left the closet, shutting the door behind him.

Tony scowled to himself. Even after sex, his boyfriend still managed to be a fucking tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
